starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dantooine/Leyendas
Dantooine ( ) era un planeta situado en el borde exterior, lejos de las normas y control de la República. El planeta estaba al final de la ruta hiperespacial Flecha de Myto, siendo el otro final de la ruta el Sector Obtrexta. Este mundo albergaba una pequeña población dispersada en asentamientos unifamiliares y pequeñas comunidades dueñas de amplios terrenos. La vida nativa inteligente, se componía principalmente de simples granjeros humanos, aunque Dantooine, también era el hogar de la primitiva raza dantari. Características del planeta Un mundo color oliva, azul y dorado, Dantooine estaba lejos del ajetreo y de las rutas comerciales galácticas, sin colonias industriales o tecnología avanzada, Al igual que Tatooine, Dantooine estaba en su mayor parte controlado por los hutts. Con una superficie acuática del 70%, existían varios continentes. Uno ecuatorial que conectaba con un gran continente al norte y con otro en el polo sur por estrechos istmos, estaba aislado del continente del noreste. Su terreno estaba cubierto de floridas savanas. Dos lunas flotaban en sus cielos sobre las savanas de hierba de lavanda. El planeta tenía abundante vida animal, incluyendo manadas de bestias peludas, simples criaturas en forma de globo, y diferentes insectos. Primitivas tribus nómadas se establecieron a lo largo de las costas separados por bosques de espinosos árboles blba, sin embargo, su número era tan bajo que el planeta estaba esencialmente deshabitado. A pesar de estar localizado en uno de los más lejanos confines de la Galaxia, el planeta Dantooine era un hermoso mundo. Fauna *Brith *Kath hound *Iriaz *Kinrath *Laigrek *Bol *Huurton *Piket longhorn *Quenker *Thune *Voritor lizard *Graul Historia Imperio Infinito El planeta fue una vez objetivo del Imperio Infinito. Los rakata construyeron varias instalaciones en su superficie; al menos una de las cuales albergó el Mapa Estelar y droides fabricados por los rakata, los cuales aún estaban en pie por el tiempo de la Guerra Civil Jedi. Antiguas Guerras Sith Durante las Antiguas Guerras Sith, la República Galáctica comenzó una colonización a gran escala en Dantooine. Mientras la República por si misma no tenia fuerzas militares en el planeta, los colonos estaban protegidos por otra poderosa fuerza, la Orden Jedi. Hacia el 3.997 ABY, un Enclave de Entrenamiento Jedi fue establecido por el Maestro Vodo-Siosk Baas, aunque unas ruinas de una estructura Jedi más antigua fueron encontradas en el planeta. Muchos grandes Jedi de las Guerras Sith fueron entrenados en Dantooine. Sin embargo, el enclave de Dantooine era conocido negativamente por el número de estudiantes que acabaron pasando al lado oscuro, entre ellos estaban algunos de los grandes enemigos de la República de este inestable periodo, tales como Exar Kun, Revan y Malak. .]] Cuarenta años más tarde en el 3.956 ABY, los instructores que dirigian el Enclave de Entrenamiento Jedi en Dantooine eran los maestros Vrook Lamar, Zhar, Vandar y Dorak. Cuando Bastila Shan trajo a Revan con un lavado de cerebro ante el consejo de Dantooine, ellos decidieron dar a Revan otra oportunidad de redimirse a si mismo. Revan fue entrenado por segunda vez. Tan solo unas semanas después de que Revan completara su nuevo entrenamiento, el enclave junto con muchos otros asentamientos en Dantooine fueron destruidos por Darth Malak, quien estaba obsesionado con encontrar a Revan (Malak también tomó especial cuidado en bombardear el antiguo templo Rakata para preservar el secreto de la Forja Estelar, pero para entonces fue demasiado tarde). Este ataque envió a las comunidades granjeras de Dantooine a la decadencia, así como la República, debilitada por la guerra, no pudo ofrecer su soporte a este remoto mundo. Solo hasta el colapso del Imperio Sith un año más tarde, Dantooine fue ocupado por los Sith, los cuales ejecutaron a casi todos los lideres locales. Desde el 3.956 hasta el 3.951 ABY, los colonos, liderados por el administrador Terena Adare, empezaron a reconstruir su comunidad mediante la instalación del gobierno de Khoonda. Por entonces, Dantooine estaba poblado por mercenarios y usureros, que más tarde trataron de hacer negocio al encontrar reliquias Jedi en las ruinas del enclave y vendiendolas. .]] En el 3.951 ABY, la República casi rinde Dantooine a la organización criminal del Canje, la cual planeaba usar el mundo como un puesto de avanzada en el Borde Exterior. Los mercenarios del Canje bajo el liderazgo de Azkul provocaron muchos problemas a los colonos, culminando finalmente en la Primera Batalla de Dantooine. Gracias a los esfuerzos del maestro Vrook Lamar y de la Jedi Exiliada la exigua milicia de Khoonda prevaleció sobre las fuerzas de Azkul, y Dantooine permaneció en la República. La República finalmente envió algunas de sus fuerzas para proteger al maltratado planeta. Después de la batalla, el enclave fue reconstruido y brevemente se convirtió en la residencia del reformado Consejo Jedi (Maestro Vrook Lamar, Maestro Kavar y Maestro Zez-Kai Ell), pero fue abandonado poco después, cuando los miembros del Consejo fueron asesinados por Darth Traya. Enterrándolos bajo el desmantelado enclave quedando oculta unas instalaciones en las cuales los antiguos caballeros Jedi habian estado trabajando en misteriosos experimentos de clonación. Guerras Clon ]] Durante el periodo de las Guerras Clon, la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, invadió el planeta con su ejército droide. Un gran ejército clon liderado por Mace Windu hizo frente a los invasores droides. En medio de esta batalla irrumpió un tanque gigante separatista que generaba temblores sísmicos. Con varios temblores consiguió acabar con gran parte del ejército clon, pero no si antes sacrificar también a gran parte del ejército droide. Mace Windu sobrevivió a estos temblores pero perdió su sable láser y tuvo que defenderse de los droides de combate B-2 utilizando la Fuerza hasta que gracias a otro temblor encontró su sable láser e impulsado por un salto consiguió irrumpir en el tanque, acabar con los pilotos y destruirlo desde dentro, con esto, la batalla de Dantooine fue ganada por la República. Guerra Civil Galáctica En este paraíso lejos de todos los principales centros de población galácticos, la Alianza Rebelde estableció aquí una de sus primeras bases rebeldes en su lucha contra el Imperio Galáctico, instalando una base prefabricada en las ruinas del antiguo Enclave Jedi y usando el planeta como atalaya para prevenir los ataques de los Cazas Estelares—fue muy famosa, la Batalla de Danuta por la recuperación de los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte. Años más tarde la abandonó en favor de una nueva base en una luna de Yavin. Después de la recolocación de la Alianza en Yavin 4, la Princesa Leia trató de engañar a Gran Moff Tarkin haciendole creer que la principal base Rebelde estaba localizada en Dantooine, intentando así librar a su planeta natal Alderaan del poder destructivo de la nueva estación Imperial. Tarkin replicó que Dantooine estaba demasiado lejos para usarlo como una demostración efectiva del poder de la Estrella de la Muerte (el fáctor decisivo aquí parecia ser más un impacto político y social que una objetivo militar). Conscuentemente, el Imperio se hizo cargo de la desalojada base Rebelde y descubriendo las instalaciones de clonación Jedi en ruinas, las usaron como base de investigación en un intento de desarrollar rapidamente procedimientos de clonación. Era Post-Endor Después de la Batalla de Endor, Dantooine estubo bajo el control de la Nueva República y la unidad de élite conocida como los Comandos de Lando, que hicieron uso de una disimulada y sigilosa arma, guardada en un "museo" del planeta - aunque dada la carencia de infraestructuras, y la naturaleza secreta de la tecnología camuflada, esta pudo haber sido una descripción eufemistica para un arsenal militar. En los turbulentos años que siguieron al renacimiento del Clon del Emperador, la Nueva República recolocó a varios refugiados desde Eol Sha a Dantooine. Los colonos refugiados no tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer a los nativos dantaris, ya que el Almirante Daala mandó una fuerza imperial para masacrar a todos los refugiados. Dos meses después de que empezará la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, las fuerzas de la Nueva República, incluyendo Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Jacen Solo y Anakin Solo, aterrizaron en Dantooine para tratar de escapar de los invasores yuuzhan vong. Finalmente, los yuuzhan vong los atraparon en un callejón sin salida, bloqueando su escape del planeta. Muchos refugiados y soldados de la Nueva República murieron antés de que la flota del Almirante Kre'fey los rescatase. Los yuuzhan vong conquistaron rápidamente Dantooine, aniquilando toda la población dantari. Se da por hecho que la Alianza Galáctica reclamó Dantooine cuando los yuuzhan vong se rindieron. Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' *''Shadows and Light'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon'' **"Capítulo 12" **"Capítulo 13" *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Nerf Herder'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Lando's Commandos: On Eagles' Wings'' *''El Aprendiz Oscuro'' *''Marea Oscura I: Desastre'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Premiere Limited'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' Fascículo 139 * * Enlaces externos * Categoría:Planetas Categoría:Borde Exterior en:Dantooine de:Dantooine ru:Дантуин